Pokemon and the land of the dead
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Jessie and James are in the land of the dead and are killing zombies funny and very gory it is my version not the land of the dead video games's version.
1. Jagger night

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon or land of the dead but enjoy!**

****It was a nice day at the farm house Jessie and James were riding horses until Jessie saw May "Jessie where is farmer Jack? I was wondering where he is because I want to give him this sheet its about the renting" said May "farmer Jack is in the barn May you can give that to him in there" said Jessie.

* * *

2 hours later

Jessie and James were finish riding when Jessie and James were about to go out for dinner at the dragon's food restrunt farmer Jack saw them "Jessie James my mare Sabella had her foal 2 hours ago and the foal's name is Max" said farmer Jack Jessie and James saw the foal Max had a whtie blaze on the face "awww Jack Max is so cute" said Jessie and the foal licked her face Jessie was laughing.

"Jessie I think Max loves you" said James Famer Jack got Max off of Jessie "Max its dinner time you can see Jessie agin later right now you need your mom" said farmer Jack.

* * *

At dragon's food

"James you know we store our guns in that box" said Jessie "yes Jess but why are you asking me that?" asked James "look Jame I wanted to tell you this but its very hard to say it but Cassidy and Butch were rude to Meowth once in a while but I just don't know what else to do" said Jessie "look Jessie we will knew nothing will make part be we are team rocket we can not give up you know" replayed James.

"Yeah that's ture but what my dad did this was he put gum in my uncle's bath tub and when my uncle went in he got gum stucked to his hair and it took 5 hours to get it off and it was midnight when he was don and he got mad at my dad well but that was not funny at all James so do not laugh" said Jessie.

* * *

after dinner

Jessie and James were walking home "James ok so I had this Maroon 5 DVD hands alover CD that I got yesterday and I fought we can here it tonight how is that?" asked Jessie "Ok Jessie I guess we can at home" said James "hahahaha James we will not lissin to Meowth's buging us to stop because the music will be too loud" said Jessie.

* * *

At the farm house

Jessie and James were lissining to Maroon 5's moves like Jagger in the living room.

"Wana dance James?" yelled Jessie "Jessie I will love to but let me to the moves like Jagger first" said James until Meowth, farmer Jack and the boss of team rocket grabed the CD and put it away "Boss do not break it" said Jessie until the boss put the CD on the CD rack "Boss what is wrong with you?" asked Jessie "Jessie and James keep the noise down" said farmer Jack as he went up staris.

"That was Maroon 5 I got" said Jessie "its it 1 o'clock in the morning" said Meowth "its Saturday" said Jessie "no its not its Sunday I have to go to work in a few hours and can you see why me and Meowth are so angry" said the Boss "sorry me and James ate too much junk food ok I am so sorry" said Jessie " yeah One of you knock it off!" yelled Meowth "Stop that Meowth!" yelled Jessie "stop defening your slef and James Jessie all James does is being an idot" said the Boss "ok we have a headache and your moves like Jagger is not helping" said Meowth "and the front door is open AGIAN!" yelled the Boss.

"no Jagger that Meowth and the Boss are dumb the next time if they yell at us agian James they are dead" said Jessie.

end of chapter 1


	2. What happened last night?

Here is part 2 here we go people what will happen next?

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon or land of the dead but enjoy!**

When Jessie woke up she did not see farmer Jack she looked alover the house wihle James was getting dress Jessie went outside into the barn but she did not see farmer Jack or the horses they were not in their stalls and everything in the barn was gone Jessie found a note on the tack room door it was from farmer Jack Jessie read the note it said.

_Farmer Jack's thinking mind of writing the note_

_Dear Jessie and James_

_Just to let you and James know that I got up before you did._

_And when I was getting breakfast ready the power was off nothing was working._

_The phone lines are dead but I am not sure about your cell phone or James's but you can try using them._

_I let the horses free with the wild ones look for my horses with the halters on and I am at town right now because something is not right Ash and his freinds are safe with we are at the hospital so Jessie and James please meet us there alive._

_Love Farmer Jack_

_End of the note_

"Ok I have to tell this to James" said Jessie as she ran back in the house.

"Jess I was getting woried about you and where is farmer Jack, Cassidy, Butch and that Ash and his trips?" asked James "James I do not know but those trips with farmer Jack are at the hospital and we need to get there" said Jessie.

"But Jessie we should find Cassidy and Butch first" said James "good idea James" said Jessie and she and James went to the bottom of the stairs "Cassidy? Butch?" said Jessie "Jessie why not we just go up?" said James "No James I will do it" said Jessie "why only you can go?" asked James "because Jame maybe dead maybe gone. and maybe on of the walkers" said Jessie "Jessie what are walkers?" asked James "ok I will tell you what they mean James they are the undead people we call them zombies" said Jessie "so Jessie you go and get your gun out of the chest and mine and you will go to Cassidy and Butch's room to see if they are there" said James.

"That's what I am doing James now stay down here if someone is coming for us let me know ok" said Jessie as she went up stairs and grabed her and James's gun and looked in Cassidy and Butch's room they were not there Jessie got back down stairs.

"Jessie are they their?" asked James "no James I think they might be with farmer Jack James we need to get where the note says ok so are you with me?" asked Jessie "yes Jessie I am" replayed James "James here is your gun and I did not find the Boss or Meowth" said Jessie "I see so the Boss and Meowth might be with farmer Jack" said James.

Jessie was texting her mother until James saw something "there is a guy in the farm" said James Jessie put her cell phone in her poket "what did you say James?" asked Jessie "Jessie in the farm yard there is a guy" said James.

Jessie looked out of the window and saw that guy "James I think he is a zombie" said Jessie "but Jessie we do not know that" said James "well James we must go outside and see if he is a zombie or a human like us" said Jessie.

* * *

Outside in the farm yard

Jessie and James were outside sawing the man standing there "hello?" asked Jessie "what are you doing here do you need anything?" asked James the man turned around and saw James and Jessie he was a zombie "oh my god Jessie you are right shoot it" said James as the zombie walked slow to James and Jessie "James I will shoot it now stay behind me" said Jessie.

Jessie shoot the zombie's head and the guy fell to the ground dead "Jessie how can you kill a zombie?" asked James Jessie looked at him "you have to shoot the zombie's head to kill them" said Jessie.

Jessie and James killed all the zombies near the farm house before they do anything else "Jessie we should get out of here its not safe" said James "James you are right let's keep moving" said Jessie.

end of chapter 2


	3. Zombies and nighbor's house

Here is part 3 here we go

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon or land of the dead but enjoy!**

Jessie and James were about to leave the farm yard until a zombie sees them "sorry we are not home" said Jessie as she was about to fire her gun but it was out of ammo "what?" said Jessie "Jessie we are out of ammo" said James "we need to get more ammo then James how about that shed" said Jessie "but Jessie it is locked" said James "why is it locked?" asked Jessie "it always been lock Jess we need a key for that" said James "James the key must be in the cellar were farmer Jack always puts it lets get it from there" said Jessie and she and James went to the cellar and closed and locked the front door.

"Ok James now we are in the cellar let's get the shed key" said Jessie as Jessie and James were looking for the key for the shed a zombie appear in the cellar door from inside the house "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jessie and James when they saw the zombie Jessie got a fire axe and hit the zombie's head and it fell to the floor dead.

"Jessie I found a key to the shed" said James "great now we can get out of here" said Jessie as she opened the door three zombies were outside near the cellar door "oh that is it James I am going to the shed" said Jessie as she hit those zombies with an axe "Ok Jessie I am right behind you" said James as he followed Jessie to the shed and Jessie go into the shed and took the the revoler and ammo and some ammo for her and James's rifle and wiped out all the zombies.

"ok James let's get to the car so we can get away" said Jessie "but Jessie the zombies maybe there" said James "well I guess our only way out is the corn felids" said Jessie and she and James walked in the corn felids.

"ok James in the corn felid we need to be qiuck and quite" said Jessie as she and James tipptoed in the corn feilds until Jessie steped on the twig and one zombie was walking to her "sorry I am not your girlfriend" said Jessie as she hit the zombie.

"well I hope we do not run into anymore zombies" said Jessie as she and James moved along the corn feilds for farmer Jack, Ash and his friends, Cassidy Butch, the Boss, and Meowth.

"James here is the corn feild now we need to be super qiute around the living dead so I know the short cut" said Jessie "but Jessie what are you doing this is not safe remember in very horror movie like when someone gets killed by going in the woods or corn felids" said James "James there so no other way but that now stop being like an idot and follow me" said Jessie as team rocket went into the corn felids.

Jessie and James reached to farmer Jacks next door nieghbors Jessie opened the door "hello?...its me is any one home?" said Jessie as she and James walked in "Jessie it doesn't look like anyone is home" said James as he closed the door.

Until Jessie saw dead bodies everywhere in the house "oh my god I feel like I am going to be sick" said Jessie until Jessie heard James yelling "JESSIE ZOMBIES AR IN THE HOUSE!" yelled James Jessie qiuckly went into the room to find 2 zombies walking to James "hey leave him alone kill me first!" yelled Jessie the 2 zombies walked to Jessie.

"Jessie shoot them qiuck or you will die!" said James Jessie got he revoler and shot the 2 zombies in the head and she had killed them "James its ok I killed them" said Jessie "good Jessie but let's get out of here" said James "James I got the nighbor's car keys so we can go and meet up with farmer Jack and the others" said Jessie.

And Jessie and James left the nighbor's house the next day.

end of chapter 3


	4. Killer the zombie girl

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon or land of the dead but enjoy!**

Jessie was driving the car to meet up with farmer Jack until James saw cars "JESSIE STOP THE CAR!" yelled James Jessie stoped the car "James what is it?" asked Jessie "there is cars in the middle of the road looks like the walking dead has been here before us and farmer Jack" said James "James look I see farmer Jack's car it looks like he was here so let's meet up with him what the note syas" said Jessie "but Jessie we need to find another way" said James.

"James this way and stop being a scardy cat and follow me" said Jessie until they came to a door to the other side of the street from the car crash "ok James the other side of the street I will open this door to see if it is clear" said Jessie but when she tried to open the door it will not open "what?" growled Jessie with anger Jessie treid a few more times but it will not open "Jessie I think its locked" said James "well then I will have to break down the door" replayed Jessie as she grabed her axe and swing it and broke through the door it was a zombie behind the door.

"oh my gosh" said James "you again? well you are done" said Jessie as she swing her axe at the zombie once the zombie was down Jessie and James went through the door "here we are James there is the place what farmer Jack said" said Jessie "Jessie there is no zombies" said James "well farmer Jack must be where he tooled us where to meet him" said Jessie.

When Jessie opened the Hospital doors no one was there "hello? farmer Jack? are you in here? hello?" whispered Jessie as she and James walked in the hospital "Jessie I don'r think farmer Jack is not here anymore" said James "oh James you don't know that until we look around this whole place" said Jessie.

Jessie and James were making sure that in the rooms have no zombies and now they are at the 3rd floor "Ok James I will look in the girls change rooms and you looked in the boys change rooms" said Jessie "alright Jessie do not die" replayed James Jessie went into the girls change room Jessie looked around "well it doesn't look like anyone's here" said Jessie as she looked around the room Jessie found the door to the girls change room Jessie opened the door "hello?...is anyone here?..." whispered Jessie as she walked in the change room but after Jessie looked in the room there was no one there "well I am guessing no one's here" said Jessie as she closed the door and stared at it.

Then Jessie felt someone smoothing her hair "ok James that enough" said Jessie then she felt alittle pulling "Ow James can you please stop pulling my hair" said Jessie but it wasn't James Jessie turned around and saw a teenage zombie woman looking at Jessie "hi" said the teenage zombie girl "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jessie as she tried to ran away but she fell down through the door and ran into the lockers and hide in the one of lockers inside they were Jessie size and Jessie fit in the lockers fine and closed the door.

The zombie girl walked away and once she was gone Jessie got out and walked in the bathroom "well unles that zombie is gone I can now walk out" said Jessie but the zombie girl followed Jessie until the Jessie saw the zombie girl again "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jessie she was so scared "please do not kill and eat me I do not taste very good" said Jessie "wait I do not eat team rocket so I knew you are very nice" said the zombie girl "what how do you know team rocket?" asked Jessie "because R stands for team rocket on your shrit" said the zombie girl "ok I am with you" said Jessie as she clamed herslef down.

"Ok zombie girl do you have a name?" asked Jessie "I do not have a name but call me Killer" said the zombie girl "ok so Killer where are your family?" asked Jessie "I am lost my family is missing" said Killer "ok I will find my boyfriend and we can help you find your family" said Jessie as she and Killer exit the change rooms "Jessie I had no...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed James as he saw Killer "James its ok Killer is a friendly zombie" said Jessie "ok so is she lost Jess?" asked James "yes James but you are going to help me get Killer back to her zombie family" said Jessie "ok Jess I am in this together" said James.

"ok James let Killer go in the doctor's room first" said Jessie and Killer went in "Jessie do you think we should let the zombies know they found her?" asked James "James nice idea" said Jessie as she was pushing James in the room "no wait Jessie NO!" yelled James until he saw no other zombies "Jessie I think we have a problem" said James "What? oh that is just great" said Jessie looking around until they found Meowth but no Boss "Meowth where were you you made me and James worried" said Jessie "oh I got lost and can not find farmer Jack so I hang out here and you guys now found me and who is this zombie?" asked Meowth "that zombie's name is Killer we are finding her family" said Jessie.

"oh I see Jess well now I found you two so you missed farmer Jack he and those twierps lefted the hospital a few hours before you guys came" said Meowth "How could you lie to me we saw farmer Jack's car when we got to town" said Jessie "well I am not saying he did I am just saying he might have lefted a few hours ago ok" said Meowth "ok well I know were farmer Jack is heading to the ice montains everyone know there is magic to get us back where we left" said Jessie.

"ok Meowth you can come but first we are returning Killer back to her family" said Jessie James go Killer "Jessie can I tell you something?" asked James "No James the sooner we find farmer Jack and Killer's family the sooner we can get out of here" said Jessie.

And they were off.

end of chapter 4


	5. Food! and Killer Pregnant?

Here is Ice age prordies.

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon or land of the dead but enjoy!**

Jessie, Meowth, James, and Killer were going up a floor to get out of the hospital until Killer's stomach was hurtting Killer started to cry for a few hours.

"Oh Jessie make Killer stop I can't take it anymore" said James he was getting a head ache "I have handel thing that does not have this problem" said Meowth "Killer will not clam down" said Jessie "let's stop for a rest ok Jessie" said James Jessie found a bed in one of the rooms and layed Killer on the bed "what is wrong with Killer?" asked Jessie "well Jessie Killer's stomach was hurting a few hours ago" said James "ok I think Killer is sad" said Meowth "I am not sure but I think she needs a little funny" said James as he got a clown suite and throw it on Jessie.

"its clean got you" said James Killer was still crying Jessie slaps James's face "WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!?" yelled Jessie Killer was laughing a little bit "Jess do it again Killer I think she likes it" said Moewth Jessie slaps James again Killer was laughing "it is making me feel better too" said Jessie "here Meowth I am getting out of here" said James but this time Meowth slaps James Killer was laughing but when her stomach hurt she cried again.

"Here James you are not doing it right" said Meowth as he pushed James out of the way "where is the zombie?...here she is" said Meowth Killer did not laugh she stared at Meowth "Where is the zombie?... HERE SHE IS!" yelled Meowth and Killer cried again "Meowth stop that you're scaring Killer!" yelled Jessie then Killer's stomach growled.

"I guess Killer is hungry" said Meowth "how about some meat" said Jessie "Oh I love some" replayed Meowth "Not you Meowth you idot Killer" said James "Shut up James" said Meowth "Meowth you never say shut up or I will hit you" said James "QUITE!" screamed Jessie with anger until Killer found meat in the box she went up and eat some meat "wow oh I guess we will not have to worry about that any more" gigled James then Jessie saw Killer's big stomach she turned and look at James "James Killer is pregnant with twins" said Jessie "but Jessie how do you know that?" asked James "because I can tell" said Jessie.

"how Jess?" asked James "James when Killer met a man and the man zombie mates the female zombie and the male zombie can not unhook of the female until he is done and in a few months her stomach gets big and maybe if we are married we would know how it works" said Jessie "I see Jessie so any way let's go" said James and James, Killer, Meowth and Jessie kepted going through the hospital until it was dark and it was bed time.

Killer, Jessie, Meowth and James found a room that was clear of zombies and they fell asleep.

end of chapter 5


	6. Birth Killer leaving and Max's death

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon or land of the dead but enjoy!**

At dawn Killer, Meowth, Jessie and James kept going to find farmer Jack and Killer's family until they reach the top of the hospital roof "well I guess farmer Jack is gone with our friends well I guess we will use this heliacopter to find them" said Jessie as she and her friends got on.

When Jessie and her friends were out of the hospital James found the theater "Jessie we can get through from here farmer Jack must be here" said James and they walked in.

"Jessie I wonder what happened here" said James until a zombie found Jessie and that cause Jessie to chase it "Jessie come back here" said James as he began to chase her "yeah Jess get back here" said Meowth as he chase her too with Killer.

Jessie chased the zombie until he dissapeard "now where did that undead go?" asked Jessie in a growly mood until James and Meowth bumped into her "oh James Meowth why did you crashed into me?" asked Jessie in a growly mood "Jessie what were you doing? you could have got hurt or worse" said James "I fought I saw something it might still be here" repied Jessie Killer sprint to chase that zombie man "Killer no that undead maybe evil to you come back" said Jessie as she and her friends ran to get Killer "Killer don't" said Jessie until she and her friends stoped and saw Killer with her boyfriend "hello I'm Max" said the zombie man "hi Max I'm Jessie and this is my friend Meowth and my boyfriend James we are the members of team rocket" said Jessie.

"nice to meet you Jessie, James and Meowth Killer was talking about you three" said Max "you see honey Jessie was taking care of me" said Killer as she gave Max a kiss.

3 hours later

At night at the theater Killer, Max, James and Meowth were fast asleep but Jessie can not sleep Kiler is going to have her twins very soon Jessie crawl up to Killer and slepted beside her until Jessie felt like someone kicked her face that woke Jessie up "Killer can you.." said Jessie before she can say anything else.

Yet Jessie then saw her zombie friend was asleep

"But if it wasn't her..?" Jessie began.

Jessie's little mystery was then solved as she now noticed the bumping was coming from Killer's large stomach. Max's unborn twins were kicking around inside her

A smile found it's way on Jessie's face, she put her hand on her tummy

"Hi twins," Jessie said "I'm Killer's freind and your aunt, your mom, James, Meowth, dad and me and I can't wait for you to come out so we can see your beauiful little faces."

"Me either," Killer said awake now

"Killer!" Jessie said suprised "On I'm so sorry I didn't mean to,"

"You didn't," Killer said pointing to her stomach "my twins did,"

"They very enerjetic aren't they?" Jessie joked

"If only they could wait until morning to be," Killer said

Jessie and Killer went back to feeling Killer and Max's unborn children a bit more. Until Killer's stomach growled again

"Guess they wanted a midnight snack," Killer said

"I'm on it," Jessie said going off to get food for her new friend.

the Next morning

After Killer, Max, Meowth, James, and Jessie got out of the theater they found the Police station.

"ok Max and Killer your family might be here or farmer Jack" said Jessie as she was shooting the bad zombies "Jessie look there's Killer's family they are in the exit" said James at the commputer room Jessie looked at the screen to see the zombie family "James they must be looking for Killer and Max James we must get them there" said Jessie as she speed ahead.

1 hour later

Jessie was looking for a door to get through until Max screamed in a another room "MAX!" screamed Killer as she, Jessie, James and Meowth ran with Killer Max was dying on the floor "Max you will be ok let me get you some help" said Killer as she was about to call for help "no Killer I want you to go without me" said Max "no Max I need you" said Killer as she was growing tears in her eyes "killer I want you to go have your children without me thats what you do in a heard Killer I love you" said Max as he gave Killer a kiss and Max died "Max...Max...MAX!" yelled Killer as she began to cry Jessie looked at Killer "Killer I know how this feels but Max wants you to live with your twins even without him" said Jessie.

"but Jessie I can't I-" said Killer.

"Killer I know you love Max but he can't live no longer" said Jessie as she put her hand on her stomach "your twins needs you now and you need to be focusing on rising your twins and what there live will be like" said Jessie Killer huged Jessie and dried her tears and be happy for Jessie Killer knew that her twins were inportint to her now and keeping them safe.

2 hours later

As Jessie, James, Meowth and Killer kept looking for Killer's family until Killer felt blood coming out of her Jessie, James and Meowth were daydreaming as they was getting the door unlock until Jessie, James and Meowth heard Killer screaming.

"AH!" Killer screamed Scaring her friends.

Jessie, James and Meowth got freaked out.

"Killer what's..?" asked Jessie until she then saw the blood on the ground, which told all team rocket needed to know. Killer's water broke. It was time for the twins to be born.

Killer screamed out in pain.

Jessie took her hand.

"Don't worry Killer," Jessie said.

"Just breath," Jessie said showing her how

Killer did so until Jessie saw the head coming out of Killer in a birth sac the sac was wihte but there was some blood on it

"Now...PUSH! Killer I see the head!" Jessie said

Killer cried out once again. Yet when she was done, the baby started to cry it was alive Jessie looked at the baby the baby was sturggling out of the birth sac the baby was a zombie like Killer it had Killer's blue eyes pale skin colour and it was also a girl "Killer you had a daughter" said Jessie telling Killer to stand up Killer looked at her new born baby she looks like her mother until Killer felt a sharp pain that made Killer fell to the floor "the next one is coming Killer was breathing and pushing clamly when the baby girl was crying Killer turned to her daughter hering her call.

"not yet Killer" said Jessie.

Killer screamed some more.

After an hour more of pain and birth Killer gave birth to another girl and that one looked like Max but had Killer's eyes and Pale skin.

"Killer you did it" said Jessie as she and James helped her up "Killer was holding 2 new baby girls "do you have names for them?" asked Jessie "I have one that looks like me I will name her Bella and the aother one is Jane" said Killer until Killer's zombie family came for her but Killer's mother was going after Jessie, James and Meowth team rocket were scared but the mother did not hurt them "What happened to my daughter's boyfriend did you kill him!?" yelled the angry zombie "Mother please do not hurt my friends they did not hurt Max the milltary did" said Killer "but sweet heart they are humans" said Killer's mother "mother I know but they did not hurt me or my babies they helped me to get to you" said Killer.

The dad of Killer can not belive this he went up to Jessie, James and Meowth "thatnk you for saving my daughter and my grand children" said Killer's dad "Jessie I have to go now but please take care of James and Meowth I hope farmer Jack and his friends are ok and I know we will meet again someday" said Killer "yes I hope so too good bye Killer I will miss you" said Jessie as she gave Killer a hug "Killer take care of you new borns I hope they grow up to be like you" whispeard Jessie "bye Jessie I'm going to miss you" said Killer as Killer and her family leave Jessie and James lefted the police station.

end of chapter 6


	7. Last blonde girl left on earth?

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon or land of the dead but enjoy!**

After Jessie, James and Meowth left the police station they were in the clod dark city "well James I guess farmer Jack and our friends are not in there" said Jessie "Jessie where else can we look?" asked James "how about this short cut this is the ice cave of this city" said Jessie Meowth looked up at the ice cave "well Jessie I never seen an ice cave here before" said James "Meowth look I found a short cut" said Jessie with a smile "no way Jess you are going to put us in danger I chose life" said Meowth as he was about to walk away "then Meowth I say you take the short cut unless you want to die" growled Jessie.

"OK Jessie I will but shut up please" said Meowth "NOW MEOWTH!" roared Jessie until the zombies were walking to team rocket and the ice cave way in was about to be blocked "great Jessie" said Meowth "qiuck guys inside" said Jessie as she ran in the ice cave James and Meowth were inside the ice cave too.

"well unless no one got hurt and we are all in here" said Jessie until she heard a vocie that said "Jessie" "tell me that was no one James" said Jessie she was scared a little bit then Jessie turned around to find Cassidy and Butch who they were behind her "Cassidy Butch I am so happy you two are safe where's farmer Jack?" asked Jessie "oh that farmer Jack well he is at I think he is at I know now I remeber farmer Jack with our friends are at the fun park" said Cassidy "are you lying to me?" growled Jessie.

"No Jessie I am not now why will I lie to you?" said Cassidy "we are looking for farmer Jack and our friends to and looks like we found you first" said Butch "yep you guys did and we are doing the same thing so will you come with us?" asked James Cassidy and Butch looked at eachother "sure me and Butch will come with you guys" said Cassidy "hey who said we can go with them?" growled Butch "Butch stop it now or I will pumle you" roared Cassidy "sorry Cassidy" said Butch.

3 hours later

Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch and Meowth went deeper in the ice cave to find farmer Jack the rest of their friends Butch was slow Cassidy was not happy "Butch will you keep up please I do not want to stop and wait for you" growled Cassidy until Meowth sliped on the ice and was in a ice slide "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Jessie, James, Butch and Cassidy they slide after Meowth.

"you get back here" roared Jessie until the group was in diffrent slides until James was in Meowth's silde way James got closer "I got you Meowth" said James as he got him until he fell through the floor "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" yelled James until he ran into Jessie and Cassidy and Butch ran into Jessie and James until soon they got up to Meowth but James crashed into a snow wall then Butch and then Jessie Cassidy finaly got Meowth until Cassidy with Meowth crashed in the snow wall.

Team rocket got out of the snow wall "Yeah! let's do it again" said Meowth "no Meowth we need to find farmer Jack and our friends" replied Cassidy "Cass tell Meowth to be careful next time" said Jessie.

2 hours later

Soon team rocket were out of the ice section of the cave and now they are in a normal cave with markings "James look zombies" said Jessie as she point them out to him "Jessie and in that markings had team rocket members from the old days looked just like us but the zombies are killing them" said James "come on James let's play tag you're it" said Butch.

"Ok where are the girls you know what you are seeing girls that are being killed have you seen that and Cassidy look a girl" said Jessie "oh some one bit me" said Cassidy as she was about to leave "I know but this girl is like you she has blonde hair and aawwww she is having a baby and look she has a boy firend and she had her first child see Cassidy that is your problem thats what girls are supose to do find a boy have babies and..." said Meowth "Meowth" snaral Jessie "what?" asked Meowth "shut up" said Jessie "oh I see" said Meowth staring at Cassidy as she was looking at the markings about that family.

_Flash back_

_"Mama papa" said the little girl_

_"Cassidy you go play with Butch" said the mama_

_(Cassidy goes off to play)_

_(zombies are coming)_

_"mommy daddy zombies are coming" said Cassidy _

_(mama dies)_

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!" said the papa as he gave farmer Jack the baby "farmer Jack get out of here take Cassidy you are now her adopted father" said the dad._

_"ok I will" said farmer Jack as he ran to the farmer house with Cassidy._

_(Butch runs and gets away with his mom and dad)_

_(dad dies)_

_End of flash back_

__Cassidy now relize that farmer Jack was her adopted father and Cassidy's real mom and dad were killed by zombies of the dead and Cassidy thinks that she is the last blond hair gril left on earth.

Cassidy was sad and a tear came out of her eye Jessie looked at Cassidy Jessie grew a tear too but Jessie was sad too "Cass you maybe the last blonde hair girl on earth well unlesse you have me, Meowth, Butch and James" said Jessie as she gave Cassidy a hug Cassidy dried her tears and the team kepted going until they were out of the ice cave.

end of chapter 7


	8. Cassidy the hero

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon or land of the dead but enjoy!**

When team rocket were out of the ice cave "wow look at that Jessie did it next stop the seas" said Cassidy "look at that Butch we are almost there I hope farmer Jack and our friends are there too" said James until Meowth's feet was getting hot "HOT HOT HOT HOT!" yelled Meowth as he was runing.

Until they heard a low rumble "who was making that sound?" asked Jessie "it was not us Jess it must be from underground" said Meowth until Cassidy, Meowth, Butch, Jessie and James saw lava breaking the ground "let's get out of here" said Jessie as she and he friends began to run.

"Come on guys keep up with me" said Meowth but he was not going he was sliping on the ground "I want you moving!" growled Cassidy until James jumped to Jessie "wow I wish I can do that" said Meowth "wish grandted" said Cassidy as she threw Meowth to the other side of the street.

The other team rocket members kept going until a zombie from behind jumped on Jessie "HELP!" yelled Jessie Cassidy heard Jessie's cry for help "James Butch and Meowth stay at that safe side I need to save Jessie" said Cassidy as she ran to save Jessie the zombie was about to bite Jessie but Cassidy kicked the zombie away from Jessie "Jessie get to the safe side" said Cassidy.

Cassidy followed Jessie until the zombie grabed Cassidy and pumle her Cassidy almost got bit by the zombie Cassidy kicked the zombie away from her "Cassidy!" yelled Jessie "Jessie I'm coming!" Cassidy yelled back as she ran to the team when the lava shoots up where Cassidy was at the spot where she was running Cassidy jumped and made to the other side.

"Cassidy are you ok?" asked Jessie Cassidy was weak she woke up and saw Jessie "Jessie is that you?" asked Cassidy weakly "why did you do that?" asked James "Cassidy you could have died trying to save Jessie" said Butch.

"That is what you do in a family we look out for eachother" said Cassidy.

end of chapter 8


	9. Farmer Jack!

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon or land of the dead.**

Team rocket kept going until they saw a hotle they went in.

"James, Cassidy, Butch, Meowth we are in a hotle at the top floor and its on fire" said Jessie "Oh my god we have to get out of here" said Cassidy "stay with me" said Jessie "ok nobody get lost" said James Jessie and her friends runing through the flaming hotel until they got to the 4th floor Jessie and her friends were traped "Jessie what do we do?" asked Cassidy Jessie looked until she saw the next biluding was safe "guys we have to jump this" said Jessie as she jumped onto the elge of the apartment biluding the others jumped too.

"well unless we are safe but we have to find farmer Jack and our friends" said Jessie "Jessie we are in the back alleys" said Cassidy "but guys we can get through them" said Butch they all worked together "there is a warehouse that is not far from here I think" said Jessie "Jessie I hope farmer Jack and our friends are ok" said James.

Jessie, Meowth, James, Cassidy, and Butch were in the warehouse finaly "this is creepy" said Meowth "we don't know that yet Meowth" said Jessie "come on let's take a look around for clues" said Cassidy "farmer Jack?" said Jessie as she was looking for him until Jessie saw something "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jessie and the farmer screamed at the same time and they ran and crashed into James, Butch, Cassidy, and Meowth.

"farmer Jack we are so gald you are safe" said Cassidy happily "what are you guys doing here? and how did you follow me here?" asked farmer Jack "back at the farm house thing were werid and we saw your note and we had to find you where are your horses?" asked Jessie "they are back at the farm house the Boss of team rocket said that he will take care of everything while I was gone" said farmer Jack.

"Ok so now we are with you" said Jessie and farmer Jack join up with team rocket.

end of chapter 9


	10. we are family endding (ice age song)

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon or land of the dead but enjoy!**

Farmer Jack, Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch were walking through the dark allyes "famer Jack why did you dissapeard from the farm house?" asked Jessie "well I saw that our power was out and I saw zombies on my lawn so I had to find some place safe I just can't wait for you so I left but I am glad you guys are ok" said farmer Jack until Jessie fell through the sewaer hole "aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Jessie.

"Jessie are you ok down there?" asked James looking down "I am ok but you need to come down here I see zombies!" screamed Jessie farmer Jack, James, Butch, Cassidy, and Meowth jumped in the sewaer too.

"don't worry Jessie I will save you" said farmer Jack as he shoot all the zombies until they are dead "wow that was too close" said Jessie until they heard a vocie "that sounded like Ash, Pikachu, Max, and May!" said Jessie and team rocket began to run after the sound farmer Jack followed them "wait guys I do not know is that truly them" said farmer Jack "I think we are getting closer" said Jessie until she sliped on the floor and the rest of team rocket were on awater floor slide.

"guys? where are you?" asked farmer Jack until he saw Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch were sliding "oh no hold on Team Rocket I am coming" said farmer Jack as he followed team rocket "team rocket! what are you..." said Ash but before he can say anything else team rocket crashed into Ash, May, Max, and Pikachu.

"ow get off of me!" yelled May at her friends and at team rocket every was ok until farmer Jack saw every one had crashed "so Jessie so this Ash, Max, Pikachu, and May?" asked farmer Jack "yes it is and what are you guys doing here?" asked Jessie.

"I woke up and farmer Jack we had to get out of here when I saw zombies" said May "and we knew we can not wait for you so we left and I was hoping you guys were ok" said Ash "I see so we better save Brock, Dawn, and Misty are left to go" said Max "yep that was next on our list" said May "well we better keep going" said farmer Jack "but where will Brock, Misty, and Dawn be?" asked Max "I think they might be at.. you know what I will tell you later let's get out of the sewaer first" said Jessie.

Out of the sewaer

After Jessie and her friends were out of the sewaer they were in another place "like this is creepy" said Jessie getting out first "do you see any living dead?" asked May "nope I do not come on out everybody" said Jessie as she and her friends were finaly out of the sewaer.

"where are we?" asked May "we are I don't know" said Jessie "so that where Misty might be she is the water type right?" asked farmer Jack "yep that's right" said Ash "Pikachu" said Pikachu "what is it Pikachu?" asked Ash then Pikachu spoted a truck it was Misty "hey guys let's get out of here" said Misty and farmer Jack and his friends jumped in.

"so where are we going to save Brock and Dawn?" asked Ash "I knok where they are Brock and Dawn are at the docks and me, Ash, Max, May, farmer Jack, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch will go and find a boat and Jessie and James defend us while we find a boat and Jessie and James kill those zombies and then Ash will give you guys the Pikachu shock signal and then you guys can come to us" said Misty "that is a good plan" said Jessie "ready James?" asked Jessie with her sinper rifle "ready Jessie" said James.

Jessie and James were at the building while Ash and his friends find a boat to get them out of there "Oh Jessie here comes the zombies they are getting us and not Ash and his friends and they didn't notcie them" said James "James shut up and shoot those zombies" said Jessie they shoot the zombies heads until they are dead one by one.

The Pikachu signal was heard "James we got to go" said Jessie and they ran to the boat everyone even Brock and Dawn were there safely "wow I guess that was qiuck" said May "ok Misty where are we going next?" asked farmer Jack "we are going home but we need to go another way" said Misty until they were safely at home.

Back at the farm house

"I am back and my ainmals are safe" said farmer Jack "and we need to get home but how?" asked May "don't worry I have a magic spell that will sent you and your friends home" said farmer Jack _"zeop zeop izz wizzy get these pokemon trainers back home"_ said farmer Jack reading the spell and the trainers were home "good bye guys I hope we see again soon" said farmer Jack.

At Pokemon land

"yeah we are home" said May "yeah and I hope we see farmer Jack again soon" said Ash.

2 weeks later

[ Come on and be my love ... ]

May: But how can you know for sure?

[ Oh, May. ]

May: Is there really just one?

[ Come on, be my love. ]

May: So many songs, but I'm feeling so lonely ...

May:(as she walks in the forest)  
You don't have to be beautiful,  
to turn me on.  
I just need your body, baby,  
from dusk 'til dawn.

You don't need experience,  
to turn me on.  
You just leave it all up to me ...

[Come on, May!]

... Huh?

You don't have to be rich,  
to be my pearl.  
You don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world.

Ain't no particular song,  
I'm more compatible with so I can be with you and.  
I just want your extra...

Guys...guys!  
Give a girl trainer a chance!

Ash: Well, since my baby left me...  
I found a new place to dwell.  
It's down at the end of Lonely Street,  
at Heartbreak Hotel.

And I said,  
I'm feelin' so lonely, baby.  
I'm felein' so lonely.

BOTH  
I'm feelin' so lonely.

May: I could die for you and me...

Ash: Don't have to be rich,  
to be my girl love one it can be you and me

May: Don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world boy

Ash: To rule my world I want to marry you so we can be together

May: Ain't no particular sign  
I'm compatible with you so I pretty I know who you are so I will marry you so we can be together

Ash: girl I just want your

BOTH  
Extra time...  
And your...  
Kiss...

"Pikachu" said Pikachu as he appeard until a zombie was behinde him Pikachu shock it.

The End but wait there is a song

All trainers: we are we are not your fama-illy but we can all agree that,

May,Misty and Ash: we are we are... close as close can be...

May: we are (x3)

Misty: we are we are...

Max: family

Jessie: so it doesn't matter what it is but we look prefect to me we got everything we love we are so luck to me

Cassidy: baby keep on talking it doesn't matter to me because we are we are..

Butch: family

Jessie and James: family

May: we are we are FAMILY!

Ash: "wow May you have a loud singing vocie but I like it"

May: "thanks Ash"

Dawn: ok so let beat it we can do what ever we want to

Brock: and they make us stronger

Misty: no word to replace mother or...

Butch: or father

Misty: cuz we...

Cassidy: cuz we come from every where ohohohoh...

Max: save in ones we care

Dawn: some how we found it here

May: we found us a HOME!...

Jessie: we are we are not your fama-maily

Cassidy and Butch: but we can all agree that we are we are..

Ash and Misty: close as close can be..

James: we are (x3)

Cassidy: we are we are...

Brock: family

May: FAMILY!...

Butch: family

Jessie: we are we are FAMILY...

the end

**well what do you think? review and tell me if you like it or not!**


End file.
